Happiness?
by Happinnes
Summary: Una vida, una persona. Un accidente, un cambio, una prueba, un enfrentamiento, una amor y ... ¿Un final Feliz? One life, one person, one accident, a changed, an exam, a confrontation, a Love and ... a happy ever after? (Full Summary inside, Español and English)
1. Sinopsis

Hola, bueno para ser consiza, esta historia va a girar en torno a 2 parejas pero tambien a todos los demas pertenecientes al Winx Club, debo prevenir que pueden que esten un poco fuera de personajes pero es un universo alterno donde no existe magia y para hacerlo mas a lo cotiadiano y no sea todo bien y mal van a haber matices y las chicas no solo van a hacer lo ligado con su don, sino deportes cantar, ustedes saben cosas normales de la vida y tambien van a aparecer nuevos personajes inventados por mi, y bueno esta historia tambien va a contar un poco de mi vida (romantica y de amistad mas que nada)y van a estar incluida personas que son parte de mi vida y aprecio mucho

**Disclaimer:** winx club ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia y nuevos personajes, ni tampoco intento plagiar ninguna historia, llegado el caso de que alguien crea que copio esta historia por favor mandenme un mensaje y vere como solucionar el problema, y tampoco tengo fines de lucro, solo escribo por pasion (aunque no soy muy buena) y para poder desahogarme

**Summary (español): Una vida, una persona. Un accidente, un cambio, una prueba, un enfrentamiento, una amor y ... ¿Un final Feliz?**

**Summary (english): One life, one person, one accident, a changed, an exam, a confrontation, the Love of her life and ... a happy ever after?**

* * *

**Happiness?**

This is the life, isn't it? So this is my history, this is my life. We all make mistakes, we all have regrets, but we cannot change what we did, but we can change our future. My childhood was perfect, or that was what I thought, I was this popular girl, but to one day to another everything changes. The life put me under a lot of hard situation, and made me change, and grown up too fast. But when I learn the lesson, the destiny put me back in a test, and that was face my past, my mistakes and the persons that I hurt, in simples words it's made me face my past. After that, everything went wrong, but then, the time past and things started to go better, and it's today when I am one of the happiest person in the whole world. So now I invite you to read my history, my life.

Esta es la vida, ¿ no es asi? Entonces esta es mi historia, esta es mi vida. Todos cometemos errores, y nos arrepentimos de algo, pero no podemos cambiar nada de lo que hisimos, pero si podemos cambiar nuestro futuro. Mi niñez fue perfecta, o eso creí, yo era la niña popular, pero de un dia para el otro todo cambio, y la vida me puso bajo un monton de situaciones difíciles, que me hicieron cambiar y crecer muy rápido, aprendiendo mi lección. Pero luego el destino me puso una prueba devuelta, y era enfrentar mi pasado, mis errores y la gente que lastime. Apartir de ese dia, todo cambio y no para bien, todo lo que pasaba era malo, pero cuando el tiempo fue pasando, todo empezó a mejorar de a poco, y es hoy cuando soy una de las personas mas felices en todo el mundo. Por eso ahora, te invito a leer mi historia, mi vida.

* * *

Hola a todos, bueno esta es mi nueva historia, este capitulo es a modo prologo o sinopsis o lo que sea que piensen que es jajaja, y ya se se preguntaran porque escribi primero en ingles y dsp en español , si mi idioma natal es el español, y la respuesta es que no tengo la mas pálida idea, cuando lo escribi en realidad lo pense en ingles (debo culpar a que voy a un instituto de ingles y me gusta ver la serie Chicago Fire la cual esta en ingles) bueno asique cuando lo termine lo traduci y decidi dejar los dos y preguntar a los queridos lectores, si ademas de hacer esta historia obviamente en español, si quieren que tambien haga la traduccion al ingles como fue este prologo, por lo cual espero sus respuestas.

Hi everybody, well this is my new story, and this chapter it's like an prologue or wheterver it's spells hahaha , or a summary. And you wonder why I wrote this in english and later in spanish if I'm a spanish speaker, don't you? and the answers is that i had no idea, just that when I wrote this I thought is in english ( and I'm wanna blame that i go to an english institute, and I like to see the serie Chicago Fire) so when I ended I translate and decided that I'll put both and ask to our dearest readers if you wanna like to read these story in english too ('cause obviusly I'll do this story in spanish) likes in this chapter. So let me know what do you want in a pm or rewiev. Kisses

P.d : me gustaria tener a alguien que me betee la historia en español, si te interesa mandenme un mensaje privado

ps: if I am going to write this in english , I would like to have a Beta , so if you are intresting in this, send me a PM.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos, bueno como no he tenido ningún comentario ni nada (aunque se que no se lo merecía porque no era la mejor sinopsis del mundo) decidí seguí con la historia pero solo es español. Va a haber cosas de mi vida mezcladas pero lo demás es pura imaginación.**

**Disclaimer : Winx club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia y los nuevos personajes. Se que hay muchas historias de este tipo donde el personaje practica bullying y eso pero este es distinto se los puedo asegurar, por lo cual con esto llego a que no es mi intención plagiar ninguna historia, si hay alguna similitud es pura coincidencia.**

N/A: el capitulo esta desde el punto de vista de un personaje, luego veré si sera toda la historia así pero calculo que no

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Todo empieza como un día normal, despertándome temprano para salir al colegio, eligiendo la ropa que voy a usar hoy, y haciéndome un peinado, hoy una trenza cosida. Fui al baño, me lave los dientes, y me mire al espejo, y no pude evitar pensar como me vería con un poco de maquillaje, ya que mis amigas usan pero a mi no me dejan con la escusa de que "soy muy chiquita". A todo esto te preguntas quien soy, ¿no? Bueno mi nombre es Flora, tengo 12 años y voy a al ultimo año de la primaria Gardenia, y eso implica que soy popular porque soy una "chica grande". No puedo creer que el año que viene voy a ir a la secundaria, donde hay chicos mas grandes y lindo, y no voy a estar rodeados de chicos chiquitos ni gente que me diga que hacer y a donde ir, mis papas ni nadie me va a tener que venir a buscar porque como toda chica de secundaria voy a ir y volver sola con mi grupo de amigas, y vamos a ser mas populares que ahora. Mis amigas del cole se llaman Chimera, Diaspro, Krystal, Mitzy, Amber y Magdalena aunque con las dos ultimas y en especial con Magi (Magdalena), que es la lider del grupo estoy teniendo problemas, y no las culpo porque tienen razón, mis papás no me dejan hacer nada.

Baja a desayunar - la voz de mi mamá interrumpió mi pensamiento - y trae a tu hermana.

Ahí voy - le respondí gritando para que me escuche. Vivimos en una casa de dos plantas así que acá nos manejamos a los gritos. Agarre mi mochila y mi celular, viendo mensajes de mis amigas para que nos reunamos hoy después del cole, salí de mi habitación y yendo al otro lado del pasillo, abrí la puerta que pertenecía a mi hermana menor, que aunque me cueste admitirlo, y mas enfrente de ella la quiero, aunque muchas veces es insoportable, aunque no puedo culparla, después de todo tiene 8 y no madura solo piensa en barbies y lo que sea que piensen los chicos de su edad

Vamos a desayunar, apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde - le ordene, y si fue un poco duro pero en el fondo vuelvo a afirmar que la quiero. Ella me hizo caso, apago la tv, agarro su pequeña mochila, y bajamos a la cocina.

Mamá, ¿hay cereales? - pregunte mientras comía mi yogur. Llevo una vida saludable y activa, y el doctor me dio una dieta especial, por todo el deporte que hago asi mi cuerpo rinde al 100% y no tengo problemas, cosa que agradezco por que me hace estar en el peso justo.

No, si no hay ahí, no debe de quedar - advirtió mi mamá

Una vez que termine el desayuno, siempre primera, fui al baño a arreglarme bien. Una ves que salí, volví a la mesa

Mamá ¿puedo volver sola hoy? - hable, mientras agarraba un vaso con agua

No, es un tema cerrado, no le des mas vueltas - secamente, me respondió tomando un sorbo de café

Pero mamá, a todas mis amigas sus papas las dejan, ni que me fueran a matar - frustrada, le respondí

Pero nosotros somos tus padres, y ese tema ya lo cerramos - intervino mi papá - ademas si todas tus amigas se tiran al rió ¿vos también te tirarías?

Cállate, estaba hablando con mi mamá - le grite. Gran Error, muy grande. La mirada de mis papas matada.

¡Flora!, no le hables así a tu papá, estas castigada, sin televisión, computadora y celular por 2 semanas - me grito

ughhh, los odioo, me sacan la vida, no me dejan hacer nada, los odio - volví a gritar, me levante de mi silla, agarre mi mochila, y fui a donde estaba el auto y entre a esperarlos. Llegaron 10 minutos después, cuando eran las 7.45, nadie dijo nada, primero pasaron a dejar a Miele al jardín, y luego a mi colegio. Fue un recorrido silencioso

Tu prima viene a la una a buscarte, después las pasamos a buscar ahí - dijo mi papá. Yo salí sin despedirme ni nada y entre al colegio. Fui al patio y encontré a mis amigas sentadas, en otra esquina estaban los chicos, y en nuestro salón el grupito de las raras. Me acerque a mis amigas y las salude

¿Vas a la fiesta? - pregunto Chimera. Oh Dios, me olvide completamente de la fiesta, estoy muerta, ademas después de la pelea, primero muerta pongo el pie en una fiesta. ¿Ahora que hago? no tengo nada como para escaparme, y menos mi prima, aunque capaz ella me ayude y podamos hacer una pasada por casa, pero conociendo a mis padres ya le habrán dicho de la pelea para que no me compre nada. ahggg voy a morir.

Flora...Flora ... ¡FLORA! - un grito me saco de mis pensamientos y me sobre-exalto

¡¿Que?! - grite

¿Vas a venir o no? - me volvió a preguntar, esta vez Magdalena. Era rubia, una de las mas altas del grado, muy flaquita, de ojos café, y bueno tiene bastantes senos, aunque Chimera me contó, que ella le dijo que en realidad se rellena con algodón, osea Wtf, que chica se rellena con algodón, creo que esta bastante loca, pero bueno sigue siendo mi amiga e igual la quiero. Responde Flora, responde no te vayas de tema, enfrenta de una vez que no vas a la fiesta del año.

Me olvide de preguntar - respondí nerviosamente

Flora, como pudiste olvidarte, es la fiesta mas importante del año, ni que estuvieras enamorada - respondió Krystal, y me puso colorada, porque en realidad si esta este chico, y me olvide de preguntar por estar todo el día en mi habitación soñando que pasaría si estuviéramos juntos, pero nunca va a hacer porque me da miedo el rechazo y no me animo a decirle lo que siento.

¿Quien es? - pregunto Diaspro

¿Soy tan obvia? - pregunte intentando evitar la respuesta, todas asintieron y me volvieron a preguntar quien era - mmm bueno, me gusta Helia - las chicas se miraron entre si, con miradas de cómplices, yo las conozco algo traman.

Bueno porque no le decís, así saldríamos 6 de nosotras con los 6 chicos mas populares del cole - sonrió Mitzy

No chicas, paso, ¿porque no vamos al aula? - sonriendo nerviosamente, ellas asintieron así que no dirigimos allá.

Pero miren que tenemos acá - hablo Magi (magdalena) - pero si son el grupo de las raritas sentadas en nuestro rincón, pero vamos hagamoles una reverencia - dijo sarcásticamente - que si son la Princesa gorda, la nerd, la fea, la marimacho y la adoptada

Iuu, que asco, como podes dejar que te toque el pelo con toda la mano en chocolate - hablo Amber - Ah no, mi error, ella es así de negra. Fue un mal chiste, pero sin importar nos reímos igual, aunque me dio un poco de pena mmm, ¿como se llama? Leila, Tanya, o Layla, bueno como sea.

Déjennos en paz- grito una de ellas, la colorada, la adoptada

Nunca - le respondió Chimera mientras agarraba su cuaderno y miraba lo que tenia. - Pero miren esto chicas, a ellas les gustan los chicos, ni como si les fueran a dar la hora si quiera - se burlo mientras nos pasaba el libro y veíamos los nombres y nos empezábamos a reír

Son unas perdedoras, nadie querría salir con ustedes, raras - las humillo Amber, mientras Magi y Krys tiraban de la silla a la rubia fea y a la nerd

Ellos van a ser nuestros - rió Dia (Diaspro) mientras, Amber le tiraba agua a la marimacho que estaba a punto de pegarles.

¡Basta! - grito alguien, una voz de chico, del chico que me gusta - no creo que la violencia física solucione algo - agrego mientras entraban los demás chicos de su grupo, a ellos los suelo cruzar mucho en el club, hacen futball

Las chicas nos miramos y se hicieron un guiño. Huelo a plan, otro. Luego Diaspro, Mitzy, Chimera, Magi, y Amber se acercaron a Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven y Nabu, respectivamente y le dieron un beso, un beso en los labios, que ellos correspondieron, cuando terminaron me miraron a mi y a Krys

¿Miran o actúan ustedes dos? - pregunto Mitzy

Vamos Flo, hacelo - me alentó Am

No gracias, paso -

Hacelo o salir del grupo - me amenazo Magi

Si lo voy a hacer , que sea a mi manera -

Jura que lo hacer hoy o te vas y no sos mas nuestra amiga - me amenazo de vuelta, asi que sin otra opción lo jure, yo quería que mi primer beso sea especial y no es esa situación y bajo amenaza, pero supongo que no todo se consigue en esta vida. A los minutos entro la profesora, por lo que todos nos sentamos en nuestros bancos como si nada hubiera pasado

¿Que te pasa hoy? Te quedaste parada sin hacer nada - me pregunto mi compañera de banco, Chimera

No se, problemas con mis papas, ya sabes lo de siempre, no me dejan hacer nada -

Ademas de eso, sos chapada a la antigua, yo que vos lo hubiera besado, y para la fiesta me escapo, no se tené cuidado, Magi te esta dando muchas advertencias de que si no haces lo que hace el grupo estas afuera, yo que vos le demuestro lo contrario y empiezo a actuar - me alentó

Si, no se lo voy a tener en cuenta - dije en susurro mientras la profe pasaba y nos entregaba la prueba, otra vez desaprobaba. Hoy predigo el sermón de la vida, como siempre y seguro mi castigo se extiende.

* * *

Era la 1, y sonó el timbre, mi prima seguro se demoraría por ir a buscar a mi hermana, así que me tome mi tiempo para charlar con las chicas y arreglarme, ahora le iba a decir lo que sentía. Las chicas me prestaron un labial re lindo, y me delinearon, me acomode el pelo, me subí la remera que tenia un poco para rebelar mi estomago plano, y me subí la pollera un poquito. Según las chicas estaba lista para enamorar. Estábamos caminando, y alguien me chocó.

¡Ey fíjate por donde caminas! - grite mientras me daba vuelta, había chocado a la gorda, si esa misma, la que es negra

¡Lay! ¿estas bien? - gritaron sus amigas mientras corrían en su ayuda

uff, vino toda la jauría parece - resoplo Am

¿Que le hicieron? - grito la de las dos coletas

Nada, mujer macho - le respondió Chimera

No me llames así, idiota - respondió mientras estaba preparada para pegarle

Musa, no lo hagas, no valen la pena - respondió la pelirroja

Uyy ¿que nos tenes miedo?, vas a ir a corriendo a llorar a tu mama, a no es verdad no tenes una - dije inconscientemente, ella se puso a llorar

Chicas salgamos de acá - hablo la gorda

¿Como? ¿Queres salir corriendo o te rodemos? No te das cuenta que ni correr podes por todo el chocolate que comes - hable burlosamente. Estaba tomando en cuenta el consejo de Chimera, y con eso el grupito de raritas se fue y nosotras seguimos nuestro camino.

Flora, estuviste re bien ahí, me impresionaste - me felicito Magi - si seguis asi vas a hacer mucho mas importante en el grupo, pero te falta cumplir con tu palabra

Lose y estoy lista - afirme. Con las chicas salimos al patio, y mientras ellas se fueron con los chicos, yo fui a donde estaba Helia

Hola, ¿como esta Val? - le pregunte cortando el hielo

Bien - me respondió sin mirarme, mientras seguía dibujando en su libro lo cual considero una perdida de tiempo

¿Va a patín hoy? -

Calculo que si, pero soy su hermano no un adivino de lo que quiere hacer - volvió a decir sin mirarme

¿Y vos vas a futball? -

ahamm - recibí como respuesta - ¿Que queres de verdad?

¿que? nada, ¿ahora no puedo ir a preguntarle a un chico como esta mi amiga y la amiga de mi hermana? - pregunte enojada

Te conozco, estas nerviosa, se que queres algo - me respondió ahora si mirando y yo me quede callada - ¿ Me vas a decir?

Mmmm, mira el tema es que me gustas, y quería saber si queres ir a la fiesta conmigo - le pregunte bastante nerviosa mirando el cielo

Mira Flora, si sos una chica muy linda, pero no. Yo busco a alguien que enamore por personalidad, no por el cuerpo, maquillaje y ropa que usan. No me gustan las chicas como vos, las que tienen una doble cara, las que no saben ni quien son. Vos como mi hermana, saben que no apoyo su amistad, no me pareces una chica buena, porque si, podrás ser amable y pasarla bien con Val, pero afuera del club, no haces otra cosa mas que hacer Bullying a la gente con tu grupo de amigas - me dijo secamente. No pude creer lo que paso, apenas termino de hablar se fue, y yo me quede acá. Un chico me había rechazado, el hermano de mi amiga. Las lagrimas se me acumularon en los ojos, el me gusto desde que lo conocí hace 4 años y me dijo que no, pero no iba a llorar, no iba a mostrar debilidad, si el no me quiere, va a haber otro que si, aunque sus palabras duelen, me dijo que no se quien soy, me dijo que era mala indirectamente, me dijo muchas cosas.

* * *

¿May, porque te demoraste tanto hoy? -le pregunte a mi prima en el colectivo. Tiene 24, es bastante alta, de pelo castaño muy oscuro, y ojos café, calculo que salio a la familia de su padre, por lo que es de mi, sacando la estructura de la cara somos totalmente diferentes, aunque en gustos, como el deporte no tanto

Hoy hubo un choque y mi colectivo tuvo que desviar, ¿ pero que te pasa a vos? andas distinta, media rara, ¿paso algo en el cole?

Mmm, no nada - respondí mientras agarraba mi mp3 y escuchaba canciones tristes como "Hurt" de Christina Aguilera y miraba por la ventanilla

A mi no me mientas, te conozco muy bien, ni me ves a la cara hoy, contame que paso, no se lo digo a los tíos - me dijo con un tono de preocupación notable. Y es por eso que la amo, ella me entiende, y me apoya, cuando mis papas no me dejaban patinar por todas las horas de entrenamiento, ella fue la que los convenció, cuando no me dan permiso para algo y ella me ayuda a ir, pero mas que nada entiende mis sentimientos y siempre intenta ponerme en mis zapatos para ayudarme, es como la hermana mayor que no tengo

La mire, y ella me miro - ¿tenes maquillaje? - yo solo asentí - pero pensé que no te dejaban -

Y no me dejan - le respondí - pero hoy le dije a un chico que me gusta y me rechazo, me dijo que soy mala, y que no se quien soy, que tengo dos caras, pero cambiando de tema, ¿como va eso de que te mudas?-. Mi prima estudia diseño de modas en una universidad internacional, y como tiene de promedia 9.5 la llamaron de una empresa de las empresas de moda mas grande de París, que abre una sede en Italia, y le propusieron ser una de las diseñadoras allá, así que la semana que viene se va del país.

Flo, no cambies de tema, es duro, es tu primer corazón roto, pero si no quieres hablar esta bien pero siempre voy a estar al lado tuyo - me respondió compasiva-mente

No siempre vas a estar al lado, la semana que viene te vas - le dije con dolor, con ella paso casi todos los días de mi vida, vive cerca de mi casa, y me viene a buscar del cole siempre que puede, va a ser duro estar sin ella y sus consejos

No importa si estoy a kilómetros y océanos de distancia, siempre voy a apoyarte, pero ahora si contame porque te peleaste con tus papas - me pregunto y yo deje un suspiro pesado. Yo sabia que tarde o temprano me lo iba a preguntar - no Flo, de verdad, tené cuidado con lo que decís y haces hacia ellos, te podes arrepentir y puedo ser muy tarde, uno nunca sabe cuando los puede perder y lo que las frases afectan a las personas, es como dice la frase "uno no valora las cosas hasta que los pierde" y yo que si quería mucho a mi papa, pero por cosas de la vida se fue y lo perdí, y ahora sigo pensando en mas cosas que pude haber hecho para mostrarle mi amor

Bueno, mira lo que paso fue que ... - y le conté toda la historia.

* * *

FLORA NO ES NO Y SE TERMINO EL TEMA Y DISCÚLPATE CON TU HERMANA - mi mamá me grito. Estábamos en el auto, nos habían ido a buscar de la casa de mi prima, mi papa conducía y Miele estaba al lado mio llorando por los gritos, va en realidad porque le grite que se calle y le tire la muñeca

ES SOLO UNA ESTÚPIDA MUÑECA, Y YO QUIERO IR A LA FIESTA, ES SOLO ESO UNA FIESTA -

FLORA, CÁLLATE, NO TE LO MERECES Y DISCÚLPATE CON TU MAMA SE TERMINO ESTO ACÁ ESTAS CASTIGADA, NADA DE PATÍN NI DEPORTES, TE QUEDAS EN LA CASA TODO EL DÍA ESTUDIANDO Y LEVANTANDO LAS NOTAS ¿ENTENDISTE?- grito mi papa

NO ME CALLO NADA, ES LA FIESTA DEL AÑO, Y NO SE TE OCURRA SACARME PATÍN ES MI VIDA -

NO NOS GRITES MALEDUCADA, SE TERMINO NADA DE NADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO - grito mi mamá. Estábamos todos gritándonos entre nosotros, muy enojados, pero no voy a dejar que bajo ningún punto de vista me saquen patín ni ningún otro deporte, es lo que amo hacer lo que me gustaría ser de grande y no voy a dejar que me los saquen

LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO, LOS ODIOS, SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE NO ME DEJAN HACER NADA, DESEARÍA QUE NO SEAN MIS PADRES - y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, recibí una cachetada de mi no querida madre, pero algo paso cuando cerré los ojos y fue muy rápido, escuche bocinazos y sentí un impacto, escuche gente gritando llamen a emergencias y demás gritos, lo ultimo que recuerdo es escuchar unas sirenas y alguien que me decía que no cerrara los ojos y ver como alguien sacaba a mi hermana. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy. ¿ Les gusto? Espero que si. Aquí hubo rasgos de mi vida, como los deportes, aunque se que no puedo vivir de ellos los practico y los amo y mi Prima Mayra ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve y vive a 5 cuadras de mi casa, y como dice ella es la persona de mis permisos y por ella conocí el patín y lo practique con ella durante 4 años hasta que dejo para centrarse en la universidad y bueno tambien gusto de un chico desde que tengo 8 y es el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas que es de patín Valentina que tiene 12. Bueno paremos de hablar de mi vida y los dejo para que sigan haciendo lo que quieran, pero primero les dejo mi frase del dia (que hoy leí por ahí y nada me gusta en mi vida tener una frase del día y pensé porque no compartirla con ustedes) : "Dile que si ,aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas que no." Gabriel García Márquez**

**Porfavor dejen Reviews, acepto comentarios buenos y criticas constructivas. Besitos**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Holis, ¿como andan? bueno espero que bien. sin molestarlos mas solo quiero agradecer a las dos personas que me han comentado esto, y decirles que estoy muy feliz por ellos, porque ustedes no saben la diferencia que hace el saber que dos personas te siguen. Gracias Luky01 y Lala890123 por su apoyo.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama historia y los nuevos personajes.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2.**_

Ahhh, mi cabeza como me duele, me duele todo, siento que no puedo mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, ¿que esta pasando? ¿Que paso? ¿Porque todo me duele tanto? ¿Porque no veo nada, ni puedo mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo? Quiero respuestas, ahora siento que todo da vueltas, escucho voces, creo que estoy dormida, pero no se. Quiero que alguien calme este dolor, por favor que alguien me escuche. Siento que estoy en un tunel negro y muy lejos veo el final, capaz que si me acerco vea que anda pasando

Pero doctor, ¿cuando va a despertar? - una voz femenina dijo, ¿la conozco?, nose me suena familiar, pero habla tan bajo como si fuere un murmullo que con suerte escucho lo que dice.

No se lo puedo decir, depende de ella - dijo una voz muy grave, de hombre, ¿Quien sera? ¿Quien sera ella?, por ahora nose nada, capaz siga caminando haber donde salgo

¿Porque todo sigue doliendo?, hace cuanto estoy acá, ya no tengo noción del tiempo y el espacio, aunque ahora puedo sentir que se mueven mis músculos, capaz que si trato un poco mas pueda moverme

Ahggg - dije, duele mas de lo que pensé moverme, pero pude abrir los ojos. ... esperen, ¿los tenia cerrados? ¿fue todo un mal sueño?. No no, mi habitación no es blanca, ni mis sabanas, ni hay mas camas y teles. Me intente mover

Ahgg - exclame de dolor. Un segundo, ¿porque tengo conectados cables? ¿ estoy en el hospital? ¿como? ¿cuando? ¿Que paso?

¿Flo?, ¿Flora?, ¿estas bien?, aguanta un segundo - escuche una voz llamarme, me di vuelta y vi a una joven adulta, era Mayra, y la vi salir de la habitación, para luego entrar con un hombre de bata blanca, calculo que un doctor, haber si ahora si, me dicen lo que paso

Veo que has despertado, pequeña - dijo el señor, yo solo asentí, me duele mucho la garganta - Bueno muy bien, vamos a hacerte una pequeña examinacion, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre completo?

Flora Linphea - respondí y ahh por dios mi voz parece que me hubiera agarrado anginas, esta horrible

Muy bien, Flora, ¿tu edad? - me pregunto anotando un par de cosas, y yo me quede pensando un segundo, esperen porque tuve que pensar mi edad

12 años -

Bien, ¿sabes que fecha es hoy? - lo pensé mucho, vamos a ver que te acordas de hoy, mmm ah si la fiesta así que hoy debe ser ...

15 de mayo - las expresiones de las dos personas cambio, creo que me confundí, hay demasiada sorpresa - esperen si no es 15 de mayo, ¿que día es hoy?

Flo, hoy es 3 de junio - respondió mi prima. Esperen no, no puede ser que paso, cuando, porque hoy es 3 de junio - ¿que paso?

Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? - volvió a hablar mi doctor, o eso calculo que es

Mmm, haber que paso, mmm, así me peleé con mis papas a la mañana, fui al colegio, estuve con mis amigas, me olvide de la fiesta - empece a enumerar lo que vagamente recordaba, pero dios como duele mi cabeza es como si alguien me haya pegado hasta el cansancio - Ah si - vacilé - también tuvimos pruebas, Mayra me vino a buscar, pasamos toda la tarde con Miele en la plaza, y luego vinieron a buscarnos mis papas y estuvimos hablando de ... - mis ojos se volvieron grandes, de pánico y miedo, no no puede estar pasando - ¿ Miele donde esta Miele, mis papas donde están? Mayra respondeme donde están ellos - grite

Flora cálmate, necesitas tranquilizarte por tu propio bien- dijo mi prima con lagrimas - Miele esta bien, no le paso nada muy grave, solo raspones y pequeños cortes tuvo - al escuchar sus palabras suspire de alivio, ella estaba bien, pero primero tenes que fijarte en voz, y saber lo que tenes

Tu prima tiene razón, primero tienes que recuperarte, sufriste un traumatismo cerebral, y estuviste dormida por 3 semanas, por eso tus recuerdos tardan, y la cabeza debe doler, aunque para eso te vamos a suministrar ibuprofenos, y luego tienes que recuperarte, tuviste una fractura de tobillo y esguince de muñeca y después pequeñas cortaduras de vidrios y raspones - dijo mi medico

¿Pero mis papas?¿Donde están ellos?Quiero ver y hablar con ellos, les tengo que pedir perdón por todo lo que les dije , no era justo, por favor quiero verlos - suplique con lagrimas en los ojos

Flo, Flora, tenes que ser fuerte por vos y tu hermana ahora -dijo mi prima

¿PERO DONDE ESTÁN, LOS QUIERO VER? - grite suplicando

Flo, ellos no... no lo lograron - dijo mi prima en susurro.

¡NOOOOO! no es verdad, ellos tienen que estar bien - empece a gritar y llorar mientras mi prima me abrazaba.

* * *

**3 años y medio mas tarde**

Ya es enero, lo que significa que otro año paso, y entramos en uno nuevo, donde las personas piensan en nuevas expectativas y sueños ha llegar, aunque yo tengo uno imposible, y es volver a tener a mis papas conmigo, ya se van a cumplir 4 años de la fatídica tarde del accidente, que cambio mi vida por completo. Se preguntaran que han sido de mi estos años, bueno, no mucho aunque mucho al mismo tiempo. Verán unas dos semanas después que me dieron el alta, mi prima y mi tía, quedaron como nuestras tutoras legales, nos mudamos a Italia, donde ahora mi prima es una gran diseñadora de alta costura y la vida siguió adelante. No me puedo despedir de mis amigos, o mejor dicho mis 2 amigas Mica y Valen, ellas fueron las únicas que me visitaron en esas 2 semanas de hospital, las demás ni aparecieron, y en eso mi mamá tenia razón, ellas eran mis amigas por conveniencia. Miele empezó a practicar gimnasia artística ademas del patinaje, y yo seguí con el patín y el voley, aunque cuando tengo tiempo y ganas voy a clases de baile. Ahora en patín, avance muchísimo, y mas teniendo en cuenta que Italia es el país con los mejores patinadores sobre ruedas, llegue a la "A" y hace un poco mi vida mas feliz.

Pero todo lo que paso no solo trajo un cambio en mi vida, para bien o para mal también me cambio a mi, aprendí que lo que hacia no estaba bien, y me arrepiento cada día de lo que hice en mi pasado, ahora soy mejor persona, en la medida que mis miedos me dejan intento ayudar a las personas, pero siempre empezando desde casa. Con todo de que mi prima trabaja muchas horas, y mi tía en una mujer mayor, ayudo en todo los quehaceres de la casa, y bueno me hago cargo de mi hermana, de ayudarla en todo y estar para ella en todo momento, mas ahora que esta por entrar en la adolescencia y se lo difícil que es atravesarla, y el no tener a tus padres y que el mundo te lo refriegue en la cara. Han pasado los años, y todavía sigo llorando por lo que paso, por lo que les dije, las ultimas palabras que escucharon, y me arrepiento tanto, al punto que hubo momentos que pensé en suicidarme, pero no lo hice simplemente por Miele, ella es mi única motivación para seguir viviendo, acá ya no pude hacer amigos fácilmente, por mas de las 3 cosas que hago y el colegio con suerte tengo una amiga, yo cambie, no soy la de antes, soy tímida, muy tímida, me da miedo que la gente me lastime, me da miedo el rechazo, me dan miedo tantas cosas que los deportes son mi vía de escape, donde me dejo ser, ya no uso mas esos jeans o tops, ahora mi guardarropa se basa en vestidos y polleras a mitad de pierna y remeras bastantes cerradas o ropa para hacer deportes, mi prima al estar en la industria de la moda y eso, me enseño el daño que hacen los productos químicos a mi pelo y el mundo, por lo que ahora siempre lo llevo al natural, al igual que mi cara, porque el maquillaje saca arrugas, mancha la piel y muchas cosas mas, solo lo uso para las competencias y lo mas natural que se pueda. Todavía tengo 15, ya faltan poco para los 16 y me hace feliz pensar que me quedan 2 años para terminar la secundaria y poder estudiar la carrera que quiero seguir, aunque ando indecisa entre Bióloga, Enfermera Pediátrica o Maestra, aunque seguro termino de maestra, me encanta estar rodeado de niños, siempre te sacan una sonrisa y te dan ganas de vivir.

Flo, ¿porque preparaste el desayuno? - Mayra pregunto entrando a la cocina

¿Que? ¿Ahora no puedo sorprender a mi prima con un rico desayuno por su primer dia de vacaciones? - sonreí mientras le alcanzaba una taza de café

No tenias que hacerlo - respondió, comiendo una tostada con mermelada

Si, porque me das todo para vivir, y necesito demostrártelo -

Lo haces todos los días cuando sonreís -

Te quiero mucho, Mai - dije abrazandola, y en ese momento unos brazos mas se unieron

EHH, momento familiar - grito una voz de niña, era Miele que había entrado y visto la escena - ¿Que estamos festejando? - pregunto, mientras las dos reíamos

Nada solo fue un pequeño acto de cariño - le respondí con una sonrisa, realmente estoy muy feliz con la familia que me toco y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie en el mundo

Bueno en realidad si tenemos algo para festejar, pensaba que fuese sorpresa, pero dos cosas, uno no aguanto no decirles y dos se que les va a alegrar el día mas de lo que ya lo empezaron - dijo nuestra prima muy alegremente mientras seguía desayunando

¿Que es? ¿Que es? - pregunto la impaciente Miele

Bueno la sorpresa es que ...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y espero sus comentarios. Acuérdense cada comentario, por mas pequeño que sea vale mucho para mi.**

Frase del día: ¡Buenos días, Princesa! ¡He soñado toda la noche contigo! Íbamos al cine y tu llevabas aquel vestido rosa que me gusta tanto. ¡Sólo pienso en ti, princesa!¡Pienso siempre en ti! Roberto Benigni (La vida es bella)

**p.d: ¿Se nota mi amor al deporte? ajaja**


End file.
